Broans
Broans are an alien race from a distant galaxy. They are milleniae old, and control an entire galaxy with an iron fist. They have ventured to the Milky Way in search of more Galaxies to conquer. Physical Characteristics. *Average height: 7'. *Eye/skin color: Eyes are usually yellows, browns, reds, and oranges. Skin color is usually red, but it varies widely. *Genders: Male and Female. *Senses: 5 senses. They can also see in infrared. *Biology: Broans are primarily reptilian, relating most to lizards. They have leathery skin and claws. They also features forked tongues, jutting tusks from their jaws, two-toed feet, three-fingered hands (plus a thumb), and a long and thick neck. No body hair whatsoever. Broans have an amazingly strong jaw strength, which varies between 10k to 20k psi. Men tend to be a bit hunched, and extremely bulky and strong. Females tend to be thinner, but more agile. Females are the oddity in Broan society, for they possess venomous genitalia, which kill the male if he participates in intercourse. Broans have caught on, and remove the venom sacs at an early age. Broans lay eggs, in maximum clutches up to 4. They breed once a year, and gestation is 40 days before being laid. These eggs hatch a month later. They possess no external ears, but their taste is exceptional. English can be learned, with a slight accent. *Lifespan: Broans can live for hundreds of years, Maxiro IV being a prime example. He has been ruling for over 500 years, with the help of life-support. Broans are past their prime at around 100 and usually die by 250. Broans mature extremely quickly: they are fully mature in two years. *Temperament: Broans are irritable, prone to anger, violent, and ultimately overbearing. The Royalty, having millenia to hone their diplomatic skills, are less like this, though they still have an undercurrent. Some (rare) Broans are genuinely happy and helpful, and will gladly help out suffering races. Planet/Galaxy. *Solar System: The Jull System, or NGC 3314 , home of the Earthly Constellation, Hydra. This point in the sky is actually two galaxies superimposed on each other. The Jull system is NGC 3314 A. It is 840 trillion miles from Earth. *Name of planet: Broa. *Description of planet (Celestial): Broa is closest to their red sun, and has a 18 hour day. This adds to a 486 day calander. Broans need very little sleep, only about 3 hours. They are active for 15 hours. If a Broan were waking and sleeping to earthly schedule, they would only sleep 4 hours. *Description(Terrestrial): Broa is 70% land, and 30% water. Broa is a mix of desert, scrub, rocky badlands, and tundra. Broa near water is oasis-like, and Broans have an extensive cave system, where Broa was once covered with water. Most is covered by sprawling city, and little wildnerness is present. Their construction even descends deep into the earth. Air is equal to Earth's, perhaps with just a little more oxygen. *Population distribution: Broans live everywhere, even in the oceans. 35% desert, and 15% for scrub, badland, and ocean. Few live in the tundra. (5%) *Diseases: Broans can suffer from the Flay, where their skin peels off completely, exposing their tender flesh and organs. The desert heat and blowing dust usually kills them. They suffer respiratory diseases, and also MuscleSnap, where their muscles tighten so much they snap painfully. Musclesnap appears to be a bodywide version of Tetanus. *Natural disasters: Dust storms are common, as are dust devils, straight-line winds, and flash floods. *Division: Since the Broan's strength stems from unity, They rule three planets around them, terraforming it to their needs, thickening the ozone layer to heat things up with their weak sun. Each planet has the head of the Royalty Branch there, who consult with Maxiro with any of their problems. Culture. *Family Life: What family life? Most normal broans have no such thing. Only the royalty has this loosely. *Relationships and courting: This nearly doesn't exist either. Marriages are arranged, and most don't have enough time to actually meet and enjoy a night alone. Mating happens like a well-oiled machine: A house of the best females are bred by the best males as often as possible, to produce the sheer amount of Broans to rule their massive empire. It's odd to see a female Broan not gravid here. *Gender relations: Males are ultimately dominant, and females are recognized as equal, but not treated so. *Childhood: Childhood isn't much; The higher-ups try to cram as much training as possible, performing an aptitude test on each child to see what they would be their best at. They are in a job benefitting society by two years. Changing occupations is prohibited. The sad thing about this structure is that everyone is accustomed to this life, and see nothing wrong with it. Rather, they prefer it. They have been this twisted way for so long, they know no other way. Socio-Political *Society structure: There are two ranks: Rabble, and Royalty. Royalty make all the decisions, and the Rabble carry the orders out. Royalty's word is law. Royalty have their royal balls and galas every 10 years. *Government politics: Things are discussed among the royalty, but the King is the final arbiter. A monarchy. *Crime and punishment: Mostly crimes on earth, but a few are severe: Insubordination, and occupation breaking. Rape and sexual assault is nonexistent. Punishments are death usually, but one can be banished. The greatest crime is killing Royalty. *Social faux-pas/etiquette: questioning authority, wandering off without leave. Being submissive to higher ranked personnel is desired, and expected. *Creative arts/Literature: Their most favored art is fighting: Some warriors merely hone their technique so much it is pleasing to the eye. These fighter's battles are poetry in motion, and vastly surpass any melee fighter in the galaxy. Literature mostly encompasses the scribes, and their massive history of their culture. They also weave tales of their greatest warriors. Music is also highly popular; they prefer battle dirges with inspiring lyrics, upbeat and motivating songs, and grand symphonies. *Society's influence on look: Broans prefer body paint, and decorative armor and tattoos. *Other races: They are viewed with derision, as worthless worms, and slaves. To be treated any way desired. A rare few value other races, and view them as equal. However, they would never admit this, as it is "heretical" thought. The Royal Family The Royal family is made of up different houses, all stemming from the great Royal Siblings, 4 in total, first lords and ladies of the Broans. Each house commands a quarter of the galaxy. Maxiro IV rules from the homeworld of Broa, and is the ultimate authority. Some have outposts in different quarters, for security and supplication reasons. House Waques House Waques produces mass amounts of advanced technology, the planets in their quarter being rich in rare natural resources. They are the smartest of the houses and breed the smartest mechanics and geniuses in the Empire. House Arkus Arkus is the house of healers: Their medical tech is beyond any in the Galaxy. House Liove A house of secrets assassins, house Liove isn't talked about much, in fear of assassination, or worse. House Brugnu Brugnu breeds the finest warriors, and hold the brunt of the military. The greatest warriors in legends come from house Brugnu. Royalty culture These houses may sound prestigious, but the reality is this: The Broan Royalty revel in such decadence that they are hardly politically motivated. It has been this way to keep the good and strong ruler, Maxiro IV on the throne so long without disruption. Dovox has recently challenged this authority, and was cast out, for killing some of his siblings. Broan Royalty are exposed to the GodShard at an early age, inheriting superpowers from it. This is to further separate the rabble from the Royals, giving the appearance that Royalty are "Gods among men". This tactic has been brutally effective. Notable Royals #Prince Dovox: Regeneration, limited immortality, reincarnation. #King Maxiro IV: Mastered Enhanced Intelligence. #Princess Kujakla: Radiation Manipulation. #Prince Kuxoon: Historical Character Communication. Kuxoon can communicate with his forefathers, and great warriors, learning their methods. Kuxoon, able to communicate with past royalty, is Maxiro's choice for the throne should he perish. #Princess Helaster: Enhanced Hearing. Is currently a judge and spy, for she can hear everything that is said on Broa, and can detect lies. #Princess Mellunoti: Enhanced Roar. Current leader of the Shriekers. (See Below: Elite Guard) #Prince Jehmiek: Key Creation. #Prince Gugyuol: Mastered Enhanced Marksmanship. #Prince Kiorz: Indestructibility. #Technically, Pschshii is a royal now, with her two powers of Pheromone Manipulation, and her Elasticity. # Prince Horokin: Arena Empowerment. # Princess Winsietta: Liquid Mimicry. # Prince Huytu: Time-Space Synthesia. # Princess Izanari: Accelerated Thought Process Military. The Broan military is the mightiest in their Galaxy, with planets solely devoted to holding their massive warships, and other solely for barracks to house their army. Ranks. *'High King': Only one exists. Currently belongs to Maxiro IV. *'Lower Kings': The chief Royal of a planet other than Broa. One per planet. *'Princes': sons and daughters of kings, they are the best and brightest. There are usually 12 or so on a planet. *'Dukes': officials of a planet. About 20 per planet. *'High Battlemaster': chief general of a planet. *'Lower Battlemaster': secondary general. There are two of these on a planet. *'Warweavers': these are ranked only lower than Lower Battlemasters, and are terrifyingly good combatants. Numbers vary. *'Elite Guard': Numbers and groups vary among planets. *'Squadleader': Skilled, these leads squads of soldiers. *'Warrior': The basic soldier. Elite Guard The Elite guard are supposedly the warriors of the gods, each representing their pantheon of war gods. They are trained in special techniques unique only to the class, and sport uniqure armor to be recognized. The bigger their plume, the more prowess they have, more specifically each stripe on their plume is a kill. *'Royal Sentinels': These bedecked Broans are thought by the public to be untrained ceremonial pricks, but these men are no joke. They are trained to protect Royalty when they travel to hostile environments. They accompany them everywhere, and are very flexible when it comes to tactics and terrain. They are noticed by their blue and yellow armor, and a ceremonial plume of blue, black, and yellow on their helm. *'Shriekers': This group is women-based, and are given special vocal chords to enhance their war-cries. These cries can be so loud, they can be heard for miles, and instill fear in the strongest of foes. This fear-inducement by their screaming is caused by their scream emitting a barely-perceptible high-frequency sound which triggers ones "flight" response hormones. They specialize in lightning-fast melee combat. They are recognized by white and red colors, and an unkempt red plume. *'Stingers': Reveling in close combat and the hunt, these are champion hunters and killers, able to kill creatures four times their size. They specialize in Melee, and have the ability to change their skin color, allowing them to stalk and fight near-invisibly. They sport no armor, to utilize their skin. *'Guns of the gods': These intimidating Skull-bedecked warriors utilize long-range, highly destructive energy weapons to sow fear and death from afar. They sport black and white armor, with a Broan Skull motif. *'Cinders': Immune to high temperatures, Cinders bathe in lava, and laugh at flame. With their trademark sharp red skin, these creatures have no fear of heat. Instead, they can shoot a sticky, napalm-like substance from their mouth. They specialize in deserts, and volcanic areas. They utilize heat-based plasma weaponsm and enjoy melting vehicles and buildings with their hot weapons. Bright orange and yellow armor are their trademark. *'Warp-Jumpers': These men can teleport rapidly, and use their teleporting weapons to ambush troops, dissarraying their formations and causing confusion. Green and yellow are their armor colors. *'Lightning Strikers': Specializing in blitzkrieg combat, they strike with maximum force, and then retreat. They strike at any time, usually when the troops least expect it. Blue and white are their armor colors. *'Shade-Runners': Using phase technology, they hunt tanks and heavy infantry like ghosts, appearing and dissapearing, causing anxiety, and most of all, killing. Their armor is grey, like a ghost. *'Fallen Angels': These Broans have been gifted with something Broans normally never will feel: The ability to fly. They have been given wings, and fire from above with aerial techniques. Sky-blue armor is their armor to blend in with the sky. *'Gorgons': These Broans's gaze turn anyone into stone. They also have potent venom sacs in their teeth. They specialize in mountainous or rocky areas. Grey and green are thier colors. *'Ahuiz's':Hailing from the deep oceans of Broa, these are strickly aquatic foes. Equipped with fins, streamlined bodies, and ink sacs, they are the perfect warriors for underwater. Blue and sandy brown are their colors. Combat Doctrine The Broan's combat doctrine has few rules. The most important of all is "Win, no matter how." They can be up-front, intimidating, and overbearing, or sneaky. With them, it's hard to tell. With Milleniae of combat under their belt, they are extremely tricky, and must always be second-guessed. Equipment Broan weaponry is extremely advanced, and highly deadly. Each is made of the finest materials available, and are produced en-masse for their armies. Broans prefer painful and terrifying weapons, and some are merely designed to maim rather than kill. (NOTE: weights may be innaccurate. I am currently researching.) Melee *Vibro-Maul: A large, two handed maul that has a subsonic engine inside. Whenever it hits, the vibrations of the blow are magnified significantly, coursing back into the struck subject, making it vibrate and shatter, or causes internal damage and bleeding. It is about 6 feet long, and weighs about 50 pounds. *Halipu: A Broan sword, it has a special function: It can phase through shields and armor, made only to cut flesh. It is tuned to Flesh's "frequency", and therefore bypasses any matter to cut flesh and only flesh. Obviously ineffective against inanimate objects. It is 6 feet long, and weighs 16 pounds. *Blood daggers: Designed to cause grievous wounds that do not heal correctly, they also are made of a special metal the prevents the clotting agent of blood. Wounds bleed forever unless they get special treatment. They are two feet long, have a serrated edge, and weighs about 8 pounds. *Melodic stave: This staff with blades on the end have holes running through it. When wielded properly, it creates a hypnotic tune that requires special mental training to resist. Any who hear it are mesmerized until the music stops. Even pain cannot jar them out of their daze. 8 feet long, and 14 pounds. *Vibro-Sword: The default (and cheapest weapon), it vibrates rapidly, enhancing it's cutting power. It's vibrations are strenuous for shields, and devastating to armor. (Note: It has a special grip so it doesn't make the wielder vibrate, and contract carpal tunnel syndrome.) It is 6 feet long, and weighs 16 pounds. *Power Claw: Fitted like a glove, it has sharpened metal claws that light up with energy, allowing it to slice and shatter almost any object. It can also break bones, slice arms off, and cause internal bruising and bleeding. *Stinger whip: These brutal-looking whips are thought to be for show, but whenever they touch flesh, they make the nerves flare up more than normal, causing crippling pain. One touch from one can make a person paralyzed in seconds. They are 8 feet long, and about 8 pounds. * Power Claw 2.0: Similar to the first, yet entirely different, this claw has numerous functions. It functions as magnetic gloves, allowing the wearer to climb up metal surfaces. It has modified claws that have special metal slivers that are almost 2-dimensional, yet are surrounded with an energy field that can cut almost anything with ease. It almost appears as if it was cutting things out of thin air. * Fan Blades: Neatly stored and deployed, fan blades are just that: Razor sharp fans that can spread out and fold away. made of a fine Metallic alloy, it retains an edge for years. They can also be bent and thrown through the air. Their bent metal makes it possible to curve them around corners, and so on. *The Godsword: With abilities of the stinger whip, vibro-sword, blood daggers, and halipu, it is the ultimate melee weapon. Only one exists in the Galaxy, and it is wielded by Maxiro's son, Lord Kuxoon. It has a special wielder tuned to it, so only that person may wield it. It is 8 feet long, two-handed, and weighs twenty pounds. Ranged *Las-Rifle: The classic Broan weapon, when hit properly, it can turn hit items and people to ash. These lasers can pierce the hardest metals Earth has, from Tungsten, to others. It is 8 feet long, and weighs 16 pounds. *Antimatter minigun: This weapon fires pellets of antimatter which explode with deadly force. Each bullet explodes with the force of a grenade, and it can fire about 180 bullets per minute. A sure way to chew through shields. *Warp-shotgun: This gun, when fired, creates a cloud of rips in space, which tear people apart between the different dimensions, shields or no. A bloody and messy weapon, which is a favorite of broans. *Nerve Rifle: These weapons are designed to shred people's nerves. When struck, people will lose feeling in their hands forever. If struck in the head, they will be brain dead forever. *Acid spewer: This tube-like gun spews a wide spray of an incredibly toxic acidic liquid that can eat rapidly through any armor and shield. Once it touches flesh, it eats away at it like fire, with flesh as the fuel. It causes bleeding from all orifices, skeletal disintigration, and a slew of other health conditions. *Godarrow: Looking like a large two-handed alien crossbow, the Godarrow fires a sliver of metal so powerfully and so fast, it can pierce Mount everest clean through: and keep going. And Going, and going... *Doomcloud: A specialized rocket launcher, this heavy weapon needs to have special bracing set up before firing. When fired, it sends a missile that splits into multiple, sending a cloud of smaller rockets towards the enemy. Utility *Targeting system: This targetting system is ahead of it's time, and one of the best, calculating nearly every variable it can get it's digital fingers on. Time seems to slow down to a crawl when targetting. With certain weapons, (Las-Rifle, Antimatter Minigun, Nerve Rifle, Godarrow, Doomcloud.) This targetting system can make the projectiles "bend" towards the target up to a 5 degree angle. There is a downside: When Broans first start using this targetting system, they get tired quickly because battles in slow motion could seem to last for days. Some even go insane. *Armor: Broans have four types of armor: Standard, Ceremonial, Broushplate, and mech armor. Standard Armor *Shields: Broans have some of the best shielding technology in the galaxy, and it shows. standard armor has shields that can survive sustained tank shells. However, once broken, they take 20 seconds to regenerate. *Helmet: Standard helmets are sleek, and colored black and yellow. They offer complete coverage of the face, have a HUD. This helmet is made of Broanium, a metal alloy that is highly durable and strong. It has a breathing apperatus. This helmet does not house the shield tech. *Body: made of broanium plates, this armor only covers the chest, not the arms. The energy shield is the only thing that protects their arms. The shield generator is on their back, along with drug injectors. Ceremonial Armor *Shields: Standard shields. *Helmet: Housing the targetting system, the helmet is mainly for show, with a tall crest on it. Broans use it most often because most other races they mingle with are too inferior to break it. It has shielding around the soldier's face, and must be lowered to eat and drink. The helmet's tall shape also houses the highly advanced shield technology. The helmet is made of a strong, specially made ceramic material that is bullet-proof, heat-resistant, radiation-resistant, and it shield partially against mental attacks. It encompasses the face, but leaves the mouth open. This is it's weakness when it's shields are down. In hostile atmospheric environments, a breathing apperatus can come down into their mouth to facilitate proper breathing. *Body/legs: A thin, almost leather-like material protects their chest. Besides the shield, the cloth-like armor stiffens upon impact. It is lightweight, flexible, and allows for maximum agility and movement. It is bullet proof to sniper bullets. The back of the armor holds various drugs that can be injected into a Broan's body for maximum efiiciency. Broushplate *Shields: These shields are tougher, and can suffer more tank shots than ceremonial. They take 20 seconds to regenerate. *Helmet: Targetting system, tall crest, breathing system. These helmets offer full coverage. *Body: Broushplate is thicker, and heavier. It does not offer the same physical freedom that ceremonial does, and is more clunky. It offers superior protection, though. it has climate control on the inside. It is made of a unique broan metal that can absorb kinetic attacks (When the shield is down) and channel it into the suit's servos, allowing the wearer to get temporarily stronger the more punishment he takes. This body also has drug-injectors. broushplate is rarely used, because the Broan Empire has few foes left to fight. Mech Armor *Shields: Capeable of surviving nuclear blasts, these shields are on-par with their warships. They take 20 seconds to regenerate. *Body: When a Broan veteran is hurt too badly to continue fighting with his own body, his remains are placed in here, so he may fight in a new robotic body. It has life-support, self-repairing features, servos that offer superior strength, and other fantastic features. Sadly, these mechs lack in speed, and are akin to tanks. The mech suits stand about 30 feet tall, and can lift 300 tons. These mech suits, along with their broken warriors within, sit alone in a temple somewhere, collecting dust. These ancients are only visited for their sagely knowledge, rather than their combat abilities. When one emerges from his slumber to fight, the broan legions tremble as they follow in it's footsteps. Space Fleet The Broan armada is mighty, with countless ships made from the loot of a thousand worlds. Iron Jaws The flagship of the entire Empire, this ship is the biggest and the baddest. It is nearly 15 miles long, and is shaped like a large brass dart. Capeable of blowing a planet to smithereens, it rests out in space, inactive. The captain of the ship yearns to see it fly again in all it's glory one last time. The last time it flew was about 400 years ago, when Maxiro was younger. Ships *Medical frigate: A smaller ship designed to house the wounded, and to patch them up before going back into battle. This was designed solely for space travel. *Mechanical platform: A ship that houses all war machines and starfighters. It is also equipped to repair them if necessary. *War-ships: Hearkening to a destroyer, these ships are fast, agile, and have loads of firepower. They are armed to the teeth with guns, and have relatively small crews. *Flagships: One is built every time a new king takes the throne. This hasn't happened for many years, and the Broans want to keep it that way. The flagships are large, expensive, and are essentially a status symbol in the present. They are the greatest of all ships Broans Manufacture, however. Ship Features #Cloaking device: This allows them to turn invisible to thermal devices, radar, sonar, sight. Nearly everything except superpowers. The cloak turns off once they attack, save for specialized stealth ships. #Warp Engines: These engines allow faster-than-light travel, about 5 times the speed of light. This allows them to travel from NGC 3314 , their own home galaxies in 204 days, give or take. #Phase generators: Machines that run on rare fuel, these allow ships to become ghost-like, making attacks against them phase right through. They are rarely used, only in emergencies. #Teleportation pads: these can teleport large objects and people up and down from the ship to a planet. #Mega-shields: These shields are ultra-tough, and can survive sustained energy and nuclear blasts before dropping. The shield reconfigures after about ten seconds. #Super-shields: These still have powerful shields, but they do not reconfigure after ten seconds. They can sustain less damage than the Mega-shields. Ship Weapons # # Interceptor guns: These guns can intercept incoming missiles with precise targeting systems, disingrating them out of the air before they reach their target. #Antimatter sliver gun: These shoot a piece of antimatter down in a vacuum, and when they collide with matter, they detonate with surprising force. These slivers vary in size, but the largest (1 pound) can produce a blast that rivals the detonation of a 1,400 megaton blast, equivalent to about 28 nulcear warheads going off at once. It has a large range, capable of firing between planets at high speeds (20% speed of light.) #Atom-splitter ray: These break the bonds between atoms, essentially making anything they hit disperse into nothing. These things can disintigrate anything from hydrogen to titanium to tungsten. It's all the same. These have a range of miles. #Arc cannon: These create an arc of plasma-like energy capable of jumping from one target to the next. In a field of troops, it is most terrifying. Meant only for troop destruction. #Antimatter minigun: These fire a stream of antimatter bullets, which are abnormally tiny, to prevent too much destruction. Still, they create large explosions, equivalent to about two grenades going off per bullet. They fire at a rate of about 3000 RPM (rounds per minute) #Void Blaster: This gun creates a small singularity that sucks in anything, from dirt to soldiers, ferrying them off to only the gods knows where. This can be fired from orbit. Weapons of Mass Destruction # The Touch of Broushnik: A piece of antimatter fired down from space, at such a velocity as to pierce the planet to it's core. When it reaches the center, it detonates, capable of splitting a planet in two. This ruins the gravitational field of a planet, causing earthquakes, rapid floods, gravitational fluxes, extreme changes in temperature, and complete and utter annihilation of a planet, and all it's inhabitants. # WhyteFyre: WhyteFyre is a special type of energy that is akin to fire on steroids. It has the ability to consume any matter in it's path, even dirt and other things that cannot technically burn. This fire can only be stopped it it has no matter left to burn. It will typically incinerate a planet to it's core, and then it will extinguish itself when the the atmosphere collapses, exposing the planet to a vacuum. WhyteFyre is technically one of the cleanest ways of destroying a planet, for it leaves little trace of the planet in question. The Broans theorize that if WhyteFyre was introduced to a Black hole, it would either burn for eternity, or produce an explosion that would destroy an entire galaxy. This energy was discovered long ago, by a Broan Prince who invented it, means unknown. Conquered Races. (Under Construction.) Kulu The Kulu are grey, tall humanoid aliens that have unique vocal chords that can speak any language in the known universe. The Broans decimated their race, but over time, they came back, and are now used as excellent emissaries and translators. Crystallutians Composed entirely of crystal, the Crystallutians are used to cultivate and harvest crystal trees, whose leaves form some energy crystals for the broan weapons. They have a sonic scream, and are relatively peaceful. Religion. Creation Story In The Beginning, There was 5 siblings, who lived in the starry heavens above Broa. They all had many faces, some blending into other's, producing 10 smaller siblings, who attended to the greater siblings. They didn't pay attention to Broa, acting as if it was a pebble to be thrown, or dirt to be trampled, for they were busy fighting. Fighting who? The Lords of Void. They were mighty and terrible foes, with 12000 arms, each wielding a halipu, and 2000 heads, each formulating a different strategy. The Siblings fought strong and hard, each with their own unique talents, but they could not best The Lords. They numbered 15 in all, and here they were: #Patyx, God of Civilization, and Light. #Tedum, God of Death, and Darkness. #Ortos, God of the Forge, and fire. #Ides, Goddess of the Sea, and Knowledge. #Sulena, Goddess of The Hunt, and Nature. These were the five siblings, and their smaller siblings followed their bigger brothers and sisters: Patyx's #Taresis, Goddess of Fertility, and Harvest. #Hokona, Goddess of Protection, and Law. Tedum's #Remes, God of Travel, and Passage. #Adstus, God of Trickery. Ortos #Maesis, God of Victory. #Oddes, God of Slaughter. Ides' #Motbris, God of Time. #Bakaldir, God of Storms. Sulena's #Lecbris, God of parties, and love. #Cexelia, Goddess of poison, old age, and disease. They all fought well, and for countless eternities, stepping over Broa to have at the Lords each time on the field of battle. Each time, they were driven back to their fortress. One day, when Hokona's mighty shield was shattered, she fell back, and looked to her left: There was Broa, just sitting there. Motbris ran up to defend her, and she pointed his gaze to Broa. He forsaw the might of the Broan Empire, and sprang up, and snatched it, retreating from the Lords. He ran full speed back to his sibling's small fortification, and showed it to Patyx. He took it, turned it this way, and that, and finally set it on a table. All the siblings drew closer, from the diminutive Cexelia (For there was no sickness nor old age back then.) to the slippery Adstus. They all looked it over, and Ides exclaimed: "I know what to do. We shall make a new sibling, greater than all of us. One who controls war itself." Ortos's brothers, Maesis and Oddes, the greatest warriors of all, disliked this idea, but grudgingly agreed. Then, a banging at the gate! The Lords were attacking the fort! Hokona replied haughtily "They will never find the secret way we use. My defenses are unbeatable." Then, at that very moment, Adstus snickered. Lords poured out of the secret way, turning the fort into a bloodbath. Tedum occupied himself by bringing his brothers and sisters back from the dead, whilst the others waded into melee. Each took their time away from battle to aid in the creation of this war God, until he was complete. Strong, sure, weapons in hand. His eyes brightened at Patyx's touch, granting him life. He then spoke: "I am Broushnik. Follow me." He stepped up, and pushed the lords back so skillfully, even Maesis and Oddes stood agape in awe. The now 16 siblings fought together under Broushnik, and defeated the Lords, driving them far into the sky. Broushnik, drenched in the blood of his enemies, said to his brothers and sisters: "Our enemies: how did they enter? How could they breach our portal?" Adstus attempted to slither away, but Broushnik caught him by the tusks. "You, the Betrayer: You shall suffer with thy enemies." And then Broushnik turned and flung Adstus far into the sky as well, so he may revel in the company of monsters. As he did, Adstus's left tusk broke off in Broushnik's grasp. "Justice served." Then, Broushnik said to his siblings: "The One Who Tricks will be back, no doubt. We must be ready." So all of them, 15 once again, used all their talent to create ones fashioned like themselves. As the first two, female and male, were created, Broushnik paused and looked them over, clutching the broken tusk. Lecbris stumbled up to Broushnik, having partook company in drink, and said in a slurred tone: "Aren't they great?" He bumped into The Warrior Above All, and he dropped the tusk, where it graced the two momentarily. That is how Evil, betrayal, and trickery entered the Broan race. Little did the siblings know it was Adstus behind Locbris's drunken state. Adstus flew far, into the realm of The Lords of Void. There, he landed, and started to die from the chilling darkness and cold. The Lords looked upon him, and offered him his reward for showing them the secret passage. The embraced them with their countless arms, and Adstus became like them. He gained their cold, merciless, empty soul, but retained the shape of the siblings. He now looks down from the Void, and uses his powers to spread darkness, chilling evil, and empty happiness to all. This is how he sought revenge against his siblings, tainting the Broans. Taresis gave life to the Broans, to see if they had to be re-made. They were cunning, and good warriors. "They Shall do. Let them conquer everywhere, and be as numerous as The Lords of Void's Arms." And that is how the Broans came to be. The Siblings watched them grow, with love and tenderness. Broushnik was the greatest among them all, and showed them the ways of the warrior. The End.